1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a painters supply cart and more particularly pertains to keeping all necessary materials for completing a paint job with a painters supply cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of painting carts is known in the prior art. More specifically, painting carts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of containing painting supplies are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,045 to Cyphers et al. discloses a paint container retainer for portable; painting equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,293 to Gottselig discloses a painter's service cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,248 to Elmer discloses a manually propelled automotive painting tool cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,968 to Ryder et al. discloses a collapsible painting cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,494 to Dunn discloses a paint cart assembly and method of fabrication.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,618 to Gottselig discloses the ornamental design for a painter's service cart.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a painters supply cart for keeping all necessary materials for completing a paint job.
In this respect, the painters supply cart according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping all necessary materials for completing a paint job.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved painters supply cart which can be used for keeping all necessary materials for completing a paint job. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.